The Courageous Few
by becca17
Summary: pre OOTP, but set in 5th year. a lot has happened. much more than meets the eye


The courageous few  
  
It wasn't the best summer of his life, but at least the Dursely's were being tolerably civil to him this year. Harry suspected that this might have had something to do with Professor Dumbledore, but at least he hadn't had to pretend he attended St Brutus' Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys to any visitor.  
Harry had also noticed a change of attitude towards him. Wonder of wonders it seemed as though Petunia had lost a little of her hostility towards him and actually seemed to be concerned for him. But only when Vernon and Dudley weren't around.  
  
On the first of September the Dursely's took him to Kings Cross station. After saying a curt goodbye, Harry found a trolley and placed his trunk on it. This was full, not only of books, but also the many letters he had received. Not only from Hermione and Ron but also from another Weasley, namely Ginny.  
Harry was quite surprised when he received the first one, but sensing that she was lonely he wrote back.  
He smiled as he recollected one in particular.  
Dear Harry, (it said)  
FOR PITY'S SAKE! What on earth are we going to do about Hermione and Ron? He's been moping around for weeks and now that Hermione is here, he avoids her or they end up in a fierce argument. I think we're going to have to do some serious matchmaking or we wont get any peace next year.  
Love Ginny  
  
Harry was smiling at this memory when he heard a shout:  
"OI! Harry over here." Harry spun round and came face to face with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Hermione and Mrs Weasley, all grinning inanely.  
  
"How was the holidays?" Ron asked. "Did you manage to survive the muggles?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry grinned and then turned to face Mrs Weasley who after looking at him seriously in the face pulled him into a tight hug which made his heart ache. Once they had all said goodbye the six of them clambered onto the train. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny searched for a free compartment and sat down in relief when they found once far away from Malfoy.  
  
"Something really odd happened to me this summer."  
  
Hermione looked concerned and said: "Do you want to tell us about it?"  
  
Ron on the other hand seemed less concerned and simply said: "Go away Ginny."  
  
Ginny looking hurt was about to leave when Harry said "no it's alright, she can stay." Both Hermione and Ron gave him looks of surprise, but Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Well, my scars been hurting a lot, but I think we all know what that means." He looked up at this point and saw that all three of them were very pale. Ginny was shaking slightly. Harry reached out and patted her hand and then continued. "But apart from that my aunt Petunia is behaving a little oddly."  
  
"More oddly than usual, you mean?" Ron asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied, "I mean she was almost kind. And I found something." Harry reached into his robes and produced a yellowed piece of parchment. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"Harry, this is an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Why would Petunia have this?"  
  
"I don't know" Harry replied "but something tells me that there's more to Petunia than I first imagined." Harry sighed and then said: "So how was your holidays?"  
  
Harry exchanged a glance with Ginny at this point and saw that she was very close to laughing.  
  
"Err..... Ummm..... Yeah it was ... ok" Ron managed to stutter out whilst blushing furiously and looking at Hermione. The rest of the journey passed pretty uneventfully and as the train shuddered to a halt Harry felt the familiar rush of excitement at being back at what he considered his true home.  
  
Harry raced to get a carriage that would be big enough for the four of them. The others laughed as they followed him into the carriage.  
  
When they were inside Harry noticed something shiny on Hermione's robes. "What's that herm?"  
  
Hermione blushed and Ron looked at her proudly before saying 2Oh she's been made a prefect."  
  
Harry was amazed, not that Hermione had been made a prefect, that had been clear since she was a first year, but the fact that Ron didn't seem to be jealous.  
  
Ginny noticed how Harry was acting and as she was sitting next to him she whispered, "A lot has changed over the summer... I'll tell you about it later."  
  
They had reached the entrance hall before anything went wrong, and then all hell broke lose. Firstly Peeves started cackling and terrorising the first years, secondly the twins threw two dungbombs to try and stop him which unfortunately hit Filch in the face and lastly, but by no means least, Malfoy stood in front of Harry, his eyes glinting malevolently.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't our resident celebrity with his little gang of outcasts. Are you feeling alright Harry, stopped crying about your mother yet? Had any dreams about Cedric recently?"  
  
Draco's voice was loud enough for half the hall to hear him. The shocked gasps didn't seem to deter Malfoy in the least.  
  
"Not content with letting your parents die for you, you had to get Cedric to die as well. Afraid to die are you?"  
  
Harry's blood boiled and he was about to speak but Ginny got there first.  
  
"How dare you! Harry would gladly die for any of us and you have the nerve to call him a coward. Well you really are a ... a.." Ginny subsided into an angry silence. Draco just smirked at Harry and walked away flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry stood there incandescent with rage staring at Draco's rapidly disappearing head and was only brought back to reality by a light touch on the shoulder. He looked around and saw Hermione looking at him with her face full of pity.  
  
"Come on or we'll miss the sorting."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at her and followed his classmates into the great hall making a mental note to thank Ginny when he was next alone with her.  
  
Harry placed himself inbetween Hermione and Fred and then turned to face the High table. He scanned each of the teachers and he saw Professor Flitwick talking to Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore curiously absorbed with his spoon, and who was that sitting next to him. Harry stared. It looked exactly like... but no it couldn't be. Harry turned to Hermione and whispered  
  
"Do you know who that woman is on the right of Dumbledore?"  
  
"No idea" muttered Hermione "But she's probably the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Harry turned back to the table and noticed that both Snape and Hagrid were both missing. Harry didn't worry too much about this as judging by what he heard last year; he had a pretty good idea of where they were. The hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back. I am very glad to see that all of you arrived safely and now if you would permit me I would like to give out some notices. The forest is out of bounds to everyone, and this time I mean everyone." Harry and Ron exchanged a grin at this point. " Secondly some of you may have noticed that Professor Snape and Hagrid are missing and they will not be teaching this year." A murmur rippled through the hall until Dumbledore held up his hand and continued. "Potions lessons will be continuing however and I would like to take this opportunity to introduce the new potions mistress - Mrs Arabella figg." Harry's eyes darted to the woman and stared. He knew now where he'd seen her before; he looked at Dumbledore for confirmation and found the old wizards eyes dancing in amusement. "Also many of you will be aware that we lost yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at the end of last year and I am happy to announce that I have found a replacement. Mr Remus Lupin." A great bubble rose up, some people looking worried, whilst others like Ginny smiling broadly. Harry looked around the table to see if he could catch Lupin's eye but found him nowhere to be seen.  
"Unfortunately since tonight is a full moon he cannot be with us, but I hope he should be back to work soon. And now if you would all stand lets sing the Hogwarts school song. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
teach us something please.  
Whether we be old and bald  
or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with fillin' with some interesting stuff.  
For now they're bare and full of air  
dead files and bits of fluff.  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
and learn until our brains all rot. "Ah that was lovely - do tuck in all of you." And before the words had left his mouth, the tables filled with food.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs after supper smiling as he heard Hermione call "This way please. First years try to keep up." sounding so much like Percy that it was comic.  
  
Pausing only to give the Fat Lady the password (sugar plum fairy) Harry heaved himself through the portrait hole and was just about to go to bed when he heard a voices calling him. Harry looked round and saw Ginny sitting on one of the comfy sofas.  
  
"Hermione and Ron have both gone to bed and I thought now would be a good time to talk."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully, he hadn't really wanted to go to bed and was thankful that Ginny had provided him with an excuse.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice. But first let me say thanks for standing up to Malfoy earlier."  
  
"Oh it was nothing" Ginny replied managing to keep the threatening blush at bay.  
  
Harry sat down and sighed. "No Gin, it wasn't "nothing" it takes a lot of guts to stand up to that Git, especially after what he said."  
  
Ginny said nothing, but accepted the praise, blushing slightly.  
  
"Now" said Harry flashing Ginny a sly smile, "what's been going on with those two friends of mine?"  
  
Ginny laughed and smiled as she said. "Oh Harry, it was so comical at the Burrow this summer. Hermione came about half way through and they were both behaving really strangely. They got into arguments over the smallest things and then a couple of weeks ago I walked in on them kissing."  
  
"What? Hermione and Ron? You can't be serious?"  
  
"Oh I am" Ginny said through her laughs, "But afterwards they went back to their old selves bickering as if nothing had ever happened."  
  
"Hmm, well we will just have to try and get them to see sense wont we?"  
  
"Oh I was hoping you'd say that" Ginny squeaked, "I know what I want to do but I wouldn't be able to do it alone."  
  
"Well little miss matchmaker, I will be your partner in crime.... but only after I've got some sleep!"  
  
Ginny laughed at this and after saying goodnight, they both went to bed.  
  
The next few days passed in a whirlwind like the start of school always does. Harry was careful to keep a close eye on the lovebirds and also dropped subtle hints to Ron - which perhaps were too subtle, as Ron didn't seem to understand anything he said.  
  
It was Wednesday before anything unusual happened. Harry saw that he had double potions and unfortunately they still had it with the Slytherins. Harry walked down to the dungeons feeling slightly better than he usually did and saw that in front of him Neville was looking slightly less petrified than usual. Harry entered the classroom and sat down between Hermione and Ron, he didn't want to but last night had seen one of their blazing rows and it didn't look like a reconcilement was going to happen today.  
  
Malfoy turned in his seat and sneered at Harry "not got your protector with you today? Sure you feel quite safe?" Harry ignored him and the next moment Professor Figg walked in. "alright settle down now. As you have heard, Professor Snape is not here this year. I think you will find me fair and now I would like you to make me the verritasium potion. We will test it out on one of you towards the end of the lesson. Begin"  
  
Harry looked over to where Neville was working with Seamus and was surprised to find him remarkably calm. Seamus however looked as though he was thoroughly convinced that Neville was going to melt the cauldron on his foot. Professor Figg walked round the classroom commenting on how pupils were putting together their potions. When she reached Harry and Ron, she stopped and under the guise of giving some pointers she started to talk to Harry. "I hope the horrible experiences you suffered with me in Privet Drive wont taint your view of me. Believe me I can bake a cake much better than the ones you tasted. I never could work out that muggle cooker." Harry laughed quietly "no professor - I'm sure I'll be fine. Let the memory of Dudley knocking you over stand as a tribute to how much we hate that life. Arabella Figg smiled grimly at this and then as she was perhaps aware that Malfoy was getting interested in their conversation, said loudly "yes Potter I think it might be time for you to add the dash of wormwood now" and walked away. Fifteen minutes before the end of the lesson Professor Figg announced "Right, we shall test the potion. I will come and select one" she walked around each of the cauldrons and stopped at Neville's and after testing the thickness announced. "We shall use Mr Longbottom's"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Neville who has turned a brilliant shade of fuchsia. Malfoy however gave a derisive laugh and said, " Well anyone who tests his potion will most probably sprout another head. I wouldn't want to test it." Professor Figg wheeled around and said with a steely glint in her eye, which was reminiscent of another teacher "well MR Malfoy I think you should test it. Lets see what truths you disclose." She stalked away to get a glass and on the way back she caught Harry's eye. She nodded her head as if affirming his thoughts and then stood in front of Malfoy. "Drink" she commanded. Malfoy not daring to cheek the teacher put the glass tremously to his lips and drank. His eyes became glazed and his face adopted a bored look. "What is your name?" asked Professor Figg. "Draco Malfoy" "Who do you hate most?" Ron asked as if he knew the answer "All mud bloods" Harry looked at Professor Figg and seized his opportunity "Is your father a death eater?" "Yes he's the best there is." "Do you know where Voldemort is? "He's in Egypt planning his next big move." "And" interrupted Professor Figg "what is his next big move?" "I don't know, but father is taking a very important role in it."  
  
Professor Figg reached out for a bottle and gave it to Malfoy to drink. He immediately turned back to his normal self. "Class dismissed. Mr Longbottom 20 points for an excellent potion, oh and Mr Malfoy, I shall take 20 points from you, for your snide comments earlier on."  
  
Although the happy sight of Malfoy getting points taken from him should have been enough to make anyone smile, Harry couldn't help feeling dejected. "Why so glum Harry?" Professor Figg asked. "Well for all the good it did to get Malfoy to say all that, we can't tell Dumbledore as we don't have any proof." "Ah Harry, I didn't live in the muggle world for eleven years for nothing" and with a flourish Professor Figg pulled out a tape recorder.  
  
At the end of the day Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower on his own. He had purposely left Hermione and Ron alone so that he could talk to Neville. He found him sitting on his bed surrounded by photos.  
  
"Well done in potions today - didn't know you had it in you."  
  
Neville looked up "neither did I, maybe its just Snape who makes me do what I do."  
  
"Well your parents would be proud."  
  
Harry hoped he hadn't gone too far with that statement.  
  
"Maybe" Neville subsided into silence  
  
Harry decided to take the plunge  
  
"Neville I know what happened to your parents, and I'm sorry I've never asked about them before."  
  
Neville kept his head down, staring at his thumbs, he said: "Harry I appreciate what you are trying to say - but I saw it happen. I was there - the memory still haunts me - I've learnt not to cry out after a nightmare. I know you go through the same torture, at least my parents are alive - even though they do..." here Neville choked on his words and two tears coursed their way down his face. Harry reached out and patted his hand. "Look Neville, I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk, Hermione and Ron as well as me will all be willing listeners.... is it ok if I tell them?" Neville simply nodded and Harry left the dormitory leaving Neville looking at the pictures of his parents with tears in his eyes.  
  
Harry walked into the common room and looked around for Hermione and Ron. They were in a corner playing chess - one of the things hermione WASN'T good at. Ron looked over to Harry and seeing the look on his face immediately came over to him with hermione in tow. Ginny seeing all the commotion also came over. Harry sat on the sofa glumly trying to decide how best to tell them about Neville. "Harry" Ginny began "whatever it is you can tell us." Harry looked up and simply nodded. "It's about Neville." "Neville" Ron said "what's wrong with Neville?" "Last year I found out that Barty Crouch jnr tortured his parents for information about Voldemort and that they've been in St Mungo's for eleven years." Harry stopped. He hadn't meant to tell them so abruptly. He could tell by the way no one was saying anything that they were all very shocked. "I feel awful. We've never really paid attention to him, we're always laughing at him. I thought I had it hard, but at least I don't have to see my parents suffer every single year of my life." Harry sunk his head in his hands. He looked so hopelessly dejected that Ginny had to say something. "Harry don't go blaming yourself, none of us knew this, we've all let him down. Give him time and he'll be fine." Harry nodded and the rest of the evening was devoted to a highly noisy game of exploding snap.  
  
"I miss Hagrid" Hermione remarked one day. "I hope he's ok" "Ah don't worry he's with Madame Maxime - he'll be fine" laughed Ron "Yeah I suppose," said Harry "but my scar's been burning a lot these past few days and I don't know what's happening." Hermione stood up "well let's go see Dumbledore, he may have some answers." "But I don't want to be a nuisance." Ron stood up "I agree with Hermione. You have to talk to him." Harry laughed, "well if you're both agreeing, I guess I'd better go then."  
  
Pondering how to find Professor Dumbledore, they decided that the best way was to go to Professor McGonagall's office, as she would most probably know where to find him. When they reached her office however they found their search was at an end, but the sigh that met their eyes was anything but reassuring.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was standing in the middle of the room sending an ocean of salty tears onto Albus Dumbledore's shoulder, whilst he held her tightly whilst trying to sooth her. Perhaps one of the three children made a noise because the pair broke apart suddenly. "Ah" Dumbledore said "I am glad that you are here, would the three of you come to my office, there is some news that I must share with you. Minerva will you join us?" Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged puzzled glances but followed none the less. When they reached the statue of the gargoyle Dumbledore paused and turned to face them. "The password is smarties, please remember that, as I am sure you will need it later on in the year." They followed him up the stone staircase with Minerva bringing up the rear sniffing very audibly. Harry was the first to enter Dumbledore's office and to his surprise saw someone sitting there.  
  
"Madame Maxime!" he blurted out. Hermione and Ron entered in surprise, they took one look at her and knew as Harry did that something was not right. "Hermione, Harry, Ron, sit down please. Maxime will tell you all you need to know, so be patient." Harry looked at the half giant's face. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying for a long, long time. "When you are ready my dear" Dumbledore said looking at the woman with compassion. "Merci, dumbly - Dorr, I am quite ready. As you are aware 'Agrid and I went to converse with ze giants. Mon dieu but zey are big. We made little progress, they all seemed to be loyal to zis, 'ow do you say. " 'E who shall not be named." It was not going well for us, when 'Agrid met a giant, who turned out to be Fridewulfa." "Hagrid's mum!" Harry cried out. Madame Maxime turned to look at him. "Oui it was his mama, and he persuaded her to join forces with us . she is with me now in fact. My carriage is big enough for her . anyway many of ze giants were angry at zis change and 'Agrid was caught in ze crossfire of wands." Here Madame Maxime spoke no more, but burst into a fresh wave of tears. Minerva also looked as though she was struggling to keep the tears from leaking out her eyes. "You. you mean that Hagrid is.... Dead?" Harry asked as though he could hardly believe it. "Yes" Dumbledore said simply. At this word Hermione broke down and flinging her arms round Ron's neck let out huge wracking sobs that seemed to shake her very being. "That is not all." Dumbledore said, Hermione raised her head slightly, tears streaming down her face, to listen to what the old wizard had to say. "Before Hagrid died, he sent me a letter . you do not need to read it, but he implies that something very terrible is going to happen, just as Mr Malfoy said and as I'm sure your scar is telling you Harry." Harry simply nodded his head looking upset but not as fearful as Hermione or Ron. "Well we must all be on our guard. And now Mr Weasley I think you should take miss granger back to her room. Let your sister take care of her." And as Harry turned to shut the door, he saw that once more Professor Dumbledore had taken Professor McGonagall is his arms and was placing a light kiss on the top of her head.  
  
The blazing pain seared across his head as though it was on fire. At two am Harry finally admitted to himself that sleep was not going to come. He crept down to the common room, thinking that in the absence of sleep, he might as well do some work ... at least Hermione would be pleased.  
  
However when he reached to common room, he saw that someone else had had the same idea as him. "Ginny what are you doing up?"  
  
Ginny looked up from the sofa she was sitting on.  
  
"I couldn't sleep.... I was thinking about Hagrid and who's going to be next; I know what he's like. I know how his mind works and I have this feeling that this time, he's going to kill a lot more than usual."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny with interest  
  
"Well that's something that we have in common, we've both seen him, and we both have been used by him, and it doesn't get any easier - especially when he kills one of your best friends." Seeing how upset he was, Ginny did something that she would never have considered doing a few years ago. Reaching out, she put her arms around him and gave him one of the famous Weasley hugs.  
  
"Harry" she whispered, "it's alright. You've got us, and we'll help you fight him, we won't let anything happen to you. You mean too much to us." Harry smiled to himself as he held Ginny tightly in his arms, but even when he kissed her on the cheek, he couldn't ignore the fierce burning in his head.  
  
Harry hadn't been able to sleep for days, the blinding pain behind his eyes made it impossible.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances as they looked at his face, which had huge black bags under the eyes.  
  
Harry wasn't eating... just pushing a lone piece of bacon round his plate. At the sound of wings Harry looked up and saw Hedwig gliding towards him. She came to a stop by him and ate the bacon off his plate.  
  
Harry quickly sifted through the letters. There was one from Sirius, but he knew what that would be about, the one from Mrs Weasley he pushed to Ron and Ginny Harry stopped. The Handwriting on the next letter he didn't recognise. He quickly tore it open, scanned down to where the name was and choked back a sob.  
  
He looked to where his friends were staring at him. "Its from Hagrid" he whispered.  
  
At the mention of Hagrid, Ginny turned from her conversation with the twins and gave Harry her full attention.  
  
Harry was staring at the letter, he took a deep breath and started to read.  
  
"Harry, don' wan' to scare you, but You - Know - Who is strong. Mum says he's bigger an' not afraid to anythin'. Take care Harry, don' let him get you as he's goin to get me."  
  
Hagrid  
  
"Oh Harry" Ginny said through her tears. Hermione reached out a hand, but before she could make contact Harry rose and walked purposefully to where Dumbledore sat. The letter was proffered, accepted, shared with Professor McGonagall, given back and a brief exchange of words took place after which Harry returned to his seat. "He said it will happen today."  
  
The brief simplicity of the statement brought shock to his friend's faces. Without knowing it Hermione moved closer to Ron who placed his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Anything else?" Ginny ventured nervously.  
  
Yes. He said when everyone is told to go to their common rooms, we four must go to his office." Harry let this information sink in, before waking to his first lesson of the day, which was charms.  
  
Around three in the afternoon, the moment Harry had been dreading came. Professor Dumbledore's voice reverberated magically around the castle.  
  
"All students to their respective common rooms as quick as you can please."  
  
The four of them quickly hurried to Dumbledore's office and after breathlessly climbing the stairs entered in confusion.  
  
"Professor what... what is it?" asked Ginny and Hermione in unison.  
  
"Sit down all of you. Look at this television screen here. No Miss Granger" he said correctly guessing the reason for her open mouth "it does not run on electricity ... just look please." They all turned their attention to the television, and as the image filled the screen, Hermione gave a strangled gasp. The sight of the world's tallest building crashing down around the heads of the people of New York filled them all with dread.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked,  
  
"I believe two aircraft were flown into them."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny all gasped at this. Harry simply lowered his head into his hands. He felt sick, physically sick. The thought of Voldemort killing thousands of innocent people simply to show his own power (a power he had helped to create) filled him with loathing and dread. He could hear the shrieks of the people still coming from the television. He looked up to Professor Dumbledore with tortured eyes, and lowered them quickly as the television was snapped off.  
  
"Now I want you all to go down to the great hall, your classmates will join you presently and I will explain it them." He held open the door for them and as Harry passed him, he said, "Just remember that none of this is your fault." The hall buzzed with confusion and fear. Everyone knew that whatever had happened had something to do with Voldemort.  
  
As Dumbledore stood up the hall was filled with an eerie silence.  
  
"Today at three pm out time, nine am American time, two planes were crashed into The World Trade Centre in New York."  
  
Dumbledore paused long enough for explanations to be made to the students from wizarding families.  
  
"Shortly afterwards they both collapsed leaving only a pile of broken rubble and a mountain of dead. I have been in touch with the vice president of America and informed him of the identity of the true attacker. The muggle world have been informed that a group of terrorists known at the Al Queda group performed the attack, with the leadership of a man named Ossama Bin Laden.  
  
This attack should show anyone who had doubted the return of Voldemort that it is indeed true, and can no longer be ignored.  
  
Now if people who have relatives in America, be they muggle or wizard, would come forward, we will find out whether they survived this terrible attack." Harry had been lost in his thoughts and didn't realise that one of his best friends had got up from the table until a voice cried out  
  
"Ron" Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"That second cousin of ours that worked as an accountant.... He ... worked.... there." Ron had gone as white as a sheet and looked as if he was either going to faint, or be sick. Hermione immediately jumped up and guided him over to where Dumbledore and a small crowd of sombre people were standing. Dumbledore sat in his office quietly adding silver strands to his pensive. He looked down staring absently at it and was surprised to find Minerva's face staring up at him. As if in answer a knock sounded at the door and Minerva McGonagall walked into the room. "Dumbledore I was. gracious Albus you do look tired." "Yes Minerva, I do feel slightly fatigued, now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"All I wanted to know was whether we are going to carry on as normal this and if Mr Potter is going to finally have a chance at a normal school year." Dumbledore chuckled at this and said with a tiny twinkle in his eye, "Minerva do you really think that that boy is ever going to be normal? And although I know both you and he hate the idea, he is The Boy Who Lived, and unfortunately he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort.  
"But Albus, to put so much burden on the shoulders of one so young. Is it wise?" "I seem to remember another young person who had a lot of responsibility on their shoulders and managed to keep their character in order, they turned a little crisp, but other than that it didn't hurt them in the least."  
"When" responded Minerva sharply "did anything I have to face compare with that boy? I had the love of a good man, or thought I did, and it was only the concept of losing him that made me act as I did."  
"Do you mean to tell me that if Sybill had not predicted that Grindlewald would defeat me if you did not come and save me, you wouldn't have come at all?" Minerva sighed and shook her head, "Albus you don't know what really happened that day, and the only way for you to understand is for me to tell you, although I may wish it unsaid the next moment." Dumbledore looked hard at her face. There was something about the way she was speaking that reminded him of a woman he had known fifty years before. "Back then, as you know Albus, I had a great respect for Sybill Trelawny, it is only now that she predicts so many students deaths that I find her unbearable. We had been having lunch in the staff room during the Easter holidays - all the students were at home for once, because there was no danger - well as far as they were concerned at least. When she went into her trance I was so frightened. I was only twenty after all. It was terrifying. Her jaw slackened, her eyes rolled, and her voice became so menacing." "Yes" interrupted Dumbledore "But I know all this. She told you that you had to save me, or the wizarding world would be taken over by evil." "Albus as I said, I didn't tell you all Sybill spoke of. Until now I couldn't bring myself to. Her vision included something else; I was told that by saving you, I would lose your love because of your loyalty to the extermination of evil. You knew, if I did not, that our battle for good was far from over, even with the death of Grindlewald." As she had been speaking, Minerva had been absently walking round the room. She stopped by Fawkes' perch and stroked his back in an effort to conceal her sorrow. The bird sensing the great pain that surrounded her shed two great pearly tears onto the place where her heart was situated.  
Dumbledore saw this and chuckled softly, "I don't think that you can help heal this pain Fawkes. Minerva, why did you never tell me about this?" "What point would there have been? You would have done exactly the same as you have done. I simply saved you from the heartache. It was hard deciding if I should stay on at Hogwarts, I didn't know what seeing you every day would do to me. But in the end my love of transfiguration won through, so I stayed. And anyway, I would rather be miserable with you than without you." The room faded into silence and it was only when Dumbledore looked up to reply that he realised she had gone.  
  
A few days later Harry was enjoying a quiet game of muggle snap with Ginny when Fred and George cam tumbling through the portrait hole laughing so hard that Harry looked at Ginny with both eyebrows raised and then asked tentatively, "Who did you get this time?"  
  
"Well" George said, "there should be a fair few feathers in the great hall and slytherin common room, and Draco shouldn't really be called a ferret now, sort of more of a cross between a canary and a rabbit."  
  
Harry laughed as he heard this and looked even more amused when Ginny said through her giggles, "Oh you two - mum will go mad you two. You know she thinks that you should be working hard for your NEWTs."  
  
"On a brighter note," Fred interrupted, "Harry I have the great honour of telling you that you have been made quiditch captain." Harry's face broke into a bewildered smile, "What ... me?"  
  
"Yes you, you big idiot" Ginny said smiling broadly and hugging him.  
  
"The thing is" Fred said, "Alicia is giving up because of her exams and so we need to hold tryouts for a chaser and a keeper."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then spoke, "Shouldn't we also hold tryouts for a reserve seeker in case anything happens to me?" Harry could tell that this wasn't what the twins or Ginny had wanted to hear, but they recovered quickly and George said "Good idea Harry, wouldn't want us losing simply because you were off having a good old wand fight with your arch enemy, now would we?" Harry laughed and then set about writing a notice about the tryouts and when he had finished he and Ginny listened to Fred and George talk about how Zonko's joke shop had accepted their canary creams and had decided to give them backing for their own joke shop. Harry turned from the Gryffindor team to speak to the people waiting to try out which included Ginny, Ron, and for some strange reason Dennis Creevy.  
  
"Now" he said, "I want to see how able you are at flying, and then we will see how good you are at the game. Right, mount your brooms and.... begin!"  
  
Harry watched them as they soared above him; his attention wandered over to Ginny and got stuck there. Harry had never really seen Ginny fly, but as he watched her he quickly admitted to himself that she was fantastic.  
  
A whistle rang out and they all glided down to where Harry was standing.  
  
"Well done all of you. Now I thought we would test how well you do in a game situation. Fred and George will be doing their level best to try and put you off by hitting Bludgers round you. People who want to be chasers, I want you to pass the ball to each other and try and get the ball past Ron. Dennis, you come over to the other side of the pitch and I'll throw you a few tennis balls, it's too early to start on the snitch yet."  
  
Harry was interrupted by a derisive laugh, "Honestly Potter. You really are trying too hard, why don't you just come out and say that the Gryffindor team is now just a home for outcasts and redheads?"  
  
"Eat dragon dung Malfoy" Ron spat out.  
  
"If you don't mind Malfoy, I am trying to put together a team, so kindly leave."  
  
"No thanks, Potter. I think I'll stay. I could use the entertainment."  
  
Harry turned to face the others, his face set as though in stone.  
  
"Right" he said through clenched teeth, "We'll get started." Harry soared into the air with the others close behind him. He flew quickly round the others to check whether they were alright, then crossed to where Dennis was waiting for him.  
  
"Ok, I 'll throw balls over the pitch, and you catch them, I'll try not to make them too hard, but I do want to test your ability. That ok?"  
  
"Yes" Dennis simply squeaked.  
  
Down below Harry could see the flash of a camera and smiled to himself.  
  
"Ok" he roared, "Everyone begin!" Harry could tell as he watched them that they were all good flyers, but Ginny and Ron were playing exceptionally well, even with their old brooms. Everything was going smoothly until Harry sent a ball spinning towards the ground. Dennis immediately chased after it, and Draco sensing this was his chance, jumped up and pointing his wand at Dennis muttered an incantation. Seconds later Dennis was hurtling towards the ground at a very unnatural pace. Harry quickly sped after him, but wasn't quick enough to prevent the sickening crunch as Dennis hit the ground with a mighty force. They all rushed over to where he lay, worriedly looking down at him, even Colin seemed to have stopped taking pictures.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, just what do you think you were doing?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny turned round to see Professor Mcgonagall rushing towards them, eyes blazing.  
  
"Never in all my life have I seen such an unprovoked attack on another student. Mr Malfoy, I am thoroughly ashamed of you. And don't think for one minute that I will be sending you to your head of house, although I don't think Professor Figg would be very sympathetic. You will go straight to Dumbledore's office and he will deal with you as he sees fit."  
  
Draco sneered, but Harry couldn't help noticing that he looked more than a little worried as he turned away. Harry's attention snapped back to Dennis as McGonagall stooped over him, and gave him a quick check over before levitating him. She turned to where Harry was anxiously standing and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," she said "He'll be fine in a couple of days" and with that she walked off, a floating Dennis a few paces in front. The days faded into weeks and with all the work Harry had to do, he didn't realise how fast time was going.  
  
The 31st of October dawned bright but chilly and as Harry woke he felt the familiar knot of tension in his stomach at the impending match later that day. The only good thing was that Dumbledore had suspended Draco off quiditch indefinitely, so he didn't have to worry too much. They were in the changing rooms all looking extremely tense. Harry had been walking round each player making sure that they were alright and knew which of their great moves they should be using. When Harry got to Ginny he gave her a hug and then without even pausing to think he dipped his head and kissed her.  
  
They broke away, stunned, and quickly turned to face the others, who thankfully hadn't witnessed their encounter. It was a wonder to Harry that they actually won their match. After that he was in such a daze. He managed to pull himself out of his revere long enough to catch the snitch and then he went back to thinking why he had done such a stupid thing and why he wanted to do it again. The noise of the Halloween feast had reached over and above the normal level. The Gryffindors were in a particularly jovial mood. Fred and George kept standing up and waving at Draco, who looked as if he'd rather be turned into a ferret than suffer the embarrassment.  
  
This year the house elves had really outdone themselves with the feast, Hermione looked as though she was going to start talking about S.P.E.W again but she was sitting across from Ron and they seemed to be acting quite oddly. Then again, Harry and Ginny were doing the same thing and unfortunately no one noticed this more that George, who after sharing the news with Fred, said loudly "So when is the date for the wedding?"  
  
Harry and Ginny blushed deeply but Hermione who was still staring at Ron said absently "July 31st" and then went back to staring at Ron" Dumbledore, perhaps noticing that the level of noise had subsided a bit, stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"I hope that now you are all fed and watered, that you will be in a suitable frame of mind to listen to an old codgers waffling."  
  
Harry at this point wasn't looking at Dumbledore, he was looking at Professor McGonagall, who looked as though she knew what was coming, which she probably did, and wasn't very happy about it.  
  
"I have decided that due to last years success and because we all need a little cheering up, that we shall have another yule ball."  
  
This statement did not have the desired effect that Dumbledore would have wished. Many people groaned at the thought of having to go through months of girls giggling again.  
  
Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall was smirking, but his attention was drawn back to Dumbledore as he spoke again.  
  
"I have also decided that all teachers should have partners this year, and to start the ball rolling, I will ask my partner now. Minerva will you go with me?"  
  
If Minerva had been expecting anything at all, it definitely wasn't this. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Dumbledore in open amazement, but hearing the encouraging cheers coming from the tables (especially Gryffindor) she broke into a smile and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, a smile clear in his eyes if not on his lips and said in a voice full of relief, "Well after all that excitement I think you had all better go to bed." Harry walked silently up the stairs with Ron. When they reached the common room they turned to face each other. "Good luck" they whispered in unison. Harry turned and walked over to Ginny and said "Ginny could I have a word" just as Ron uttered the same words to Hermione.  
  
The girls exchanged a glance but did not giggle; they merely walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing. Harry led Ginny over to a quiet part of the common room and stood there, not knowing what to say. Glancing over at Ron he could tell he was having the same problem as him.  
  
Harry drew in a deep breath and faced Ginny.  
  
"Gin I was just wondering if... if... would you go to the ball with me?" Harry exhaled loudly, for some reason he had been more nervous this time than when he had asked Cho. He stared down at Ginny with his face full of hope and was relieved to see that her face wore a brilliant smile.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you" she burst out, "What took you so long?" They both burst out laughing and turned to see how Ron had got on, only to see him kissing Hermione! "I guess she said yes, eh mate!" Harry said loudly. They broke apart and Hermione rushed off dragging Ginny with her.  
  
Harry and Ron climbed up the stairs to their bedroom, Ron muttering, "She IS a girl" beside him.  
  
Harry got into bed and the last conscious thought he had was that he was very glad that Mrs Weasley had had a girl after so many boys. Meanwhile in the Slytherin dungeons, a pale-faced boy sat staring at the fire. To anyone who happened to notice him it seemed as though Draco Malfoy was being his usual miserable self, but inside the normally detestable mind raged a battle between will and emotions. He fancied the girl - he was sure of that, and even though she was a pure blood and therefore acceptable, he couldn't possibly want to be with . with a . No he couldn't even bring himself to think the name. He stood up abruptly and stalked away to his room, his mind made up on what he was going to do. At supper a couple of weeks after he had asked Ginny to go to the ball with him, Harry happened to glance over at the slytherin table and saw Draco staring in his direction, Harry's eyes narrowed, and it was only when he didn't make eye contact that Harry followed the direction of his eyes and found they were focussed on Ginny, who was talking animatedly to Hermione.  
  
"Ginny", he said, "Why is Malfoy staring as you as if you had sprouted another head?"  
  
Ginny turned slightly in her seat and stared back at Draco who hurriedly dropped his eyes to his plate.  
  
"Oh just forget it Harry", she said with a smile, "I probably had something wrong with my robes, their age for one!" Harry however could not forget it. He could not forget the look in Draco's eyes and how over the next few weeks, whenever he was with Ginny, Draco would either be near them or the topic of conversation.  
  
He didn't like what his mind whispered to him on these occasions and so took to staying away from his friends, especially Ginny. Draco continued to watch Ginny, he really couldn't help his feelings for her, the problem was, he kept getting caught by his fellow housemates, usually Pansy Parkinson. She however had not succeeded in finding out the object of Draco's affection until two days before the ball. It had been a tiring day for Draco, he'd run into Harry who had looked as moody as a black cloud full of rain, and then he had bumped (literally) into Ginny, and when he had tried to be courteous and charming, she had turned coldly and rushed off to try and find Harry.  
  
Later when Draco had adopted his usual position of staring at Ginny in dinner, Pansy took her chance and asked:  
  
"Draco what's the matter, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Draco hardly turned and simply said:  
  
"I have been thinking of the happiness that a pair of lovely eyes in the face of a pretty girl can bring."  
  
Pansy smirked to herself and ventured:  
  
"And could i ask whose the eyes?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley's" At the gasp of surprise that issued from Pansy's mouth, Draco spun round in his seat, his eyes filled with fear.  
  
"I mean, umm ..... well"  
  
Clearly Draco could find no way out of what he had said and Pansy seeing this as a perfect manipulating opportunity said:  
  
"Don't worry Draco, I won't tell anyone"  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief  
  
"On ONE condition"  
  
Draco looked up anxiously  
  
"I wont tell anyone if you take me to the ball and make it seem as though you wanted to go with me." Draco nodded his head, going with Pansy was a small price to pay if it meant that he was going to escape the wrath that father would incur upon him if he ever found out about his infatuation. The day of the ball dawned bright and clear. As if there wasn't enough anticipation already, and air of excitement was added with the knowledge that the day after would be the beginning of the Christmas holidays.  
  
Harry, however was not particularly happy, he'd still be at Hogwarts over Christmas and even though Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were staying, he just couldn't pull himself out of his miserable mood. At four in the afternoon the girls disappeared to get ready for the ball and Harry and Ron settled down for a game of chess. They didn't get very far however because Fred and George came in holding a box which they put in front of Ron.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Just open it little brother" George said with a grin  
  
"Sure it wont explode in my face?"  
  
The twins laughed at this, but Harry sensing he knew what was in the box said:  
  
"Open it Ron, if you lose your eyebrows, I'll make sure Hermione understands."  
  
Ron looked sideways and then gingerly lifted the lid.  
  
"Bloody hell George!!"  
  
The twins laughed, "I guess that means you like them then" Fred said. Ron lifted out the new dress robes which were the colour of navy blue and looked at them in wonder.  
  
"They're fantastic, but are you sure you can afford them?"  
  
Fred and George grinned "Oh, we had a bonus from Zonko's"  
  
Ron seemed to accept this, but when his back was turned, George winked at Harry to let him know that the promise they had made to him last year hadn't been forgotten. Harry and Ron were standing nervously on one side of the common room anxiously fiddling with their robes waiting for Hermione and Ginny to appear. They noticed Neville slip out the portrait hole on his way to pick up Hannah Abbot and saw Dean and Seamus leave with Parvarti and Lavender.  
  
The twins and Lee Jordan were also waiting for their respective partners and George let out a low whistle when all five girls walked into the common room.  
  
Harry spun around and felt his jaw drop as he saw how stunning she looked. Her robes were pure white and had small blue flowers and stars dotted over them. Harry's eyes moved up to her hair and stared. Usually Ginny had it down or in a messy ponytail - tonight though she had put it up in an elegant bun which rested at the nape of her neck, and two ringlets caressed either side of her face.  
  
"You look amazing" Harry bent down and, careful not to ruin her hair, kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Ginny sighed with relief as his arms folded around her and listened to what he was whispering.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such an idiot - it's just i thought Draco fancied you and that you ... you"  
  
"You thought I fancied Draco too?" Ginny asked incredulously "Harry if he was the last guy on earth, I wouldn't even consider him. Is that why you've been behaving so oddly this week?"  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded his head.  
  
"Oh honestly Harry!" Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
"What's he gone and done now?"  
  
Harry turned round to laugh at the tone of Hermione's voice and found he was facing a total stranger. Her hair had obviously had the same spell put on it as last year but instead of it being pulled up there was a cascade of bouncy curls flowing over her shoulders.  
  
Her dress robes were beautiful as well, they started off deep purple as her shoulders but as they reached her feet they had faded to a lovely shade of lilac.  
  
"Doesn't she look amazing?" Ron asked admiringly, kissing Hermione on the cheek.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny, "Yeah, but if you two have quite finished, I believe we have a ball to get to." Last year, the ball had been very different for Harry; he had been the centre of attention and had been bored rigid. As he looked around the transformed hall he knew that this year would be different.  
  
As he and Ginny walked into the room, they saw that there were lots of tables dotted around a large circle in the middle of the floor, each seating ten people.  
  
He and Ginny made their way to their table, and when Harry saw who was sitting with them he felt his heart plummet. The list that was set out for their table read: Harry Potter  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
Hannah Abbot  
  
Rodger Davies  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Albus Dumbledore This would be the first time that Harry had seen Cho after the dreadful events of last year. He sat down and was relieved to see that Neville and Hannah were the next to arrive.  
  
They chatted together for a while as the hall gradually filled and made remarks about the couples. Ginny went into a fit of giggles at the sight of Crabbe entering with Millicent Bulstrode, but it was only when Dumbledore called for silence that Harry realised he was sitting opposite Cho.  
  
He smiled shyly at her and before he dropped his eyes, he noticed that both she and Rodger were wearing black bands on their arm. Perhaps Dumbledore had also noticed, because he kept up a cheerful stream of conversation which had them all in fits of laughter and Harry was surprised to see McGonagall drop her usual austereness and join in with the joking, though Harry noticed some strange looks passing between the two professors as if they weren't entirely comfortable in each others company. The dancing had started and Harry leapt up eagerly and then turned to Ginny, bowed and said, "Ginny will you dance with me?"  
  
Ginny's eyes sparkled with humour at this and a laugh escaped her lips as Dumbledore stood up and said, "Thank you Harry for that fine gentlemanly display. I think I shall follow your example!" and with that he turned and offering his arm said, "Minerva will you do me the honour of dancing with me?"  
  
Minerva smiled, and shaking her head said, "Honestly Potter, you do set his such a bad example." and with that she was whisked off into the middle of the dance floor. The relationship between Minerva and Albus wasn't the only interesting thing that was happening. Over in one corner Draco suddenly found his lips attached to Pansy's. He hadn't meant it to happen, one minute he was staring jealously at Harry and Ginny, and the next he was passionately kissing Pansy, and the worst thing was that he was enjoying it! As they broke apart they stared at each other in shock, then Draco smirked and dragged Pansy off in the same direction Seamus and Lavender had disappeared to a few minutes earlier. *********************** An owl flew into the hall, no one appeared to notice it, except Harry, who raised his head from Ginny's shoulder and followed its path to where it rested on Dumbledore's shoulder.  
  
The note was quickly read and then it spontaneously combusted as Dumbledore raised his head and made eye contact with Harry. He simply raised four fingers and pointed up.  
  
Harry understood and calmly went to find Hermione and Ron. The four of them walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office dreading what would be awaiting them this time.  
  
They opened the door and saw Minerva and Albus crowded round two people. One of them was a very jaded looking Professor Snape, and the other was Aunt Petunia. When Petunia realised who it was that had walked into the room, she gave a strangled sob and then pulled Harry into a hug that was filled with such emotion that Harry was shocked, and as he pulled away he could see that Hermione and Ron were equally confused.  
  
"Aunt" Harry said tentatively "Could you tell me ... how did you come to be here?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that question Potter" said the snide voice of Professor Snape cutting through the silence. "Your aunt will be able to fill in certain details, but I think it's best to start at the beginning.  
  
Two years after Lily Evans came to Hogwarts, a letter was sent to your Aunt inviting her to join as well."  
  
"Severus" interrupted Petunia "I think I could describe this part a bit better than you, besides you might leave something out."  
  
Severus conceded with a nod of his head and Petunia took up the story with a weary look on her face. "When Lily first went here, I was nine, and I was very interested in what she was and I wanted nothing more to be a witch too. She made everything come alive, with the tales of her friends.  
  
I was ecstatic when I got the letter, and your mother made sure I was happy - I was sorted into Gryffindor - and her friends became mine as well, one in particular.  
  
It was the best year of my life, but over the summer I met Vernon and I learnt his views on magic. I would have gone back if it had not been for one world-changing night. I went to meet the special friend and he never turned up. I was devastated, and what is more, I was bitter and upset. I swore never to return, although Lily did her best to persuade me otherwise.  
  
I spent more and more of my time with Vernon, and over the months and years I became just as narrow-minded, selfish and blind as he and Dudley are now." Her Petunia looked at Professor Snape, simply telling him to carry on with the story.  
  
"As you know Potter, I was given the task of returning to my former role, at great danger to my life and many others. Being a spy does have its uses, for I discovered that the Death Eaters were planning a raid on Privet Drive - they were going to target Professor Figg.  
  
You see The Dark Lord does not have every answer at his fingertips. Without a spy at every important place in the country he has no idea what goes on. Having said this however, people with magical powers possess a certain auror about them, and Death Eaters can sense this. Knowing what i knew I went to fetch her. Here is the safest place for her at the moment. Petunia rose and went to stand in front of Harry.  
  
"I hope you can forgive me for all the hardship I caused, you were proof of the life I turned away from, and it was my weakness that caused me to act as I did." Harry looked greatly confused at all that he had just been told and an uncomfortable silence followed as he struggled to find something to say.  
  
"I just have one question .... this friend.. who..?  
  
But Harry never got to finish his question, because as the door opened, Petunia started out of her seat, and then fainted as the person in the shadow revealed himself. With all the ensuing chaos that surrounded Petunia, nobody really noticed who it was who had walked into the room.  
  
It was only when a strong hand moved Harry out the way that anyone realised who the man was.  
  
Harry stared as Remus Lupin knelt down and drew the semi conscious Petunia to his chest. Her eyes fluttered and as they slowly opened the recognition on her face melted away to pure happiness and then that in turn melted to a timidity and shyness that Harry had never seen before. A light suddenly clicked on in Harry's mind. He looked at Hermione and saw she was having similar thoughts.  
  
"Aunt" Harry said hesitantly "I think I know why professor Lupin didn't turn up."  
  
Petunia looked completely mystified as to why Harry had just called Remus "professor" and Dumbledore with a small twinkle in his eye said "Harry I do not think that it is your place to tell your aunt that. Now we should be all getting to bed, it has been a long and tiring day." And stopping only to kiss Minerva goodnight, he walked out the room leaving Petunia and Remus sitting on the floor with shock.  
  
The following day Harry woke early and on trying to stretch he found the path to the end of his bed blocked by something very heavy. Harry lifted his head and saw a mountain of presents.  
  
"Ron wake up - it's Christmas!"  
  
Ron groaned, but as he woke up properly he leapt out of bed and ran out of the room.  
  
Harry laughed as Ron appeared again dragging a sleepy Hermione and Ginny behind him.  
  
"For goodness sake Ron" Hermione moaned "it's only Christmas, haven't we got more to worry about?"  
  
Ron pouted and reached into his pile of presents  
  
"So I guess you wont want this then" offering a small package to her.  
  
Hermione smiled shyly and took the parcel, "I didn't say that."  
  
Harry quietly handed Ginny a small package as well. He and Ron had gone to Hogsmede a few weeks before and gone to a jewellery shop. The man who was the shopkeeper seemed a little odd to Harry, as if he knew a great secret, but Harry didn't pay too much attention, and put it to the back of his mind.  
  
The girls giggled as they carefully opened the wrappings. Hermione was quicker than Ginny and she opened the box to find a pair of drop earrings with amethysts that were deep and mysterious. Hermione's eyes shone with wonder and happiness.  
  
"How....?"  
  
"Don't ask" Ron laughed, "Just accept"  
  
Hermione dropped her eyes, smiling at the beautiful stones.  
  
As Ginny unwrapped her present, Harry laughed recollecting something. "You know, Dumbledore was in the shop with us. He was behaving very oddly, loitering around the ring section. He didn't seem best pleased to see us." The laughter that followed was cut short by a gasp from Ginny. She held up a necklace. The chain was made up of fine links and at the bottom rested an opal surrounded by pearls and rubies.  
  
"Harry" Ginny breathed "It's beautiful"  
  
"Thought you'd like it. The man said the opal would reflect the beauty of your hair. Dumbledore agreed actually."  
  
Ginny smiled radiantly and kissed Harry, conveying her gratitude through the depth of the kiss.  
  
Ron coughed, "erm, you do know we have other presents to open don't you?" ******************************* Dumbledore and McGonagall sat in the great hall waiting for the students who were staying over the holiday to come in from the snow and join them for lunch. Little was said, and both felt the tension that had been relaxed the night before.  
  
"I thought a lot about what you said" Dumbledore spoke, interrupting the silence, "I'm truly sorry for the way I acted, all I was concerned about was fighting the evil and I convinced myself I was doing the right thing by letting you go, but I realise now that was a huge mistake."  
  
The tender moment was broken by the arrival of the people staying for Christmas. This included the Creevey's, (Colin of course armed with his camera) two slytherins, Professor Lupin, Petunia and Professor Snape.  
  
"What do you think Harry" Dumbledore said "shall we get a visit from our resident seer, telling us all that there's a mad axe man in the hall?"  
  
Harry laughed at this, but Minerva blushed at the recollection of what she had said in the third year.  
  
This year's feast was not exactly the happy affair it had previously been. Petunia said very little, and looked as though she had cried for quite a while last night. They had all eaten a sufficient amount of the main course when Dumbledore knocked three times on the table. No one really noticed apart from Ginny as she looked at Dumbledore who winked back at her.  
  
A little while after, the doors of the hall were pushed open and Dobby and Winky came in carrying a very large Christmas pudding. They came to a stop beside Professor McGonagall, and smiling, Winky said, "Would miss like to cut the pudding, miss has always been very kind to Winky."  
  
"And to Dobby too." he piped up.  
  
Minerva looked slightly bemused but took the knife that Dumbledore offered her.  
  
All eyes were on her as she drove the knife into the pudding. Just as she was drawing out a slice, something fell out of the middle. Minerva stared as Dumbledore immediately pounced on it and then drew her off to the side of the hall.  
  
Then to everyone's amazement he went down on one knee!#Not a sound could be hears, apart from the occasional click from Colin, they were all looking intensly at the couple and at the slight head movement from Minerva Lupin jumped up cheering and rushed over to them enveloping Minerva in a huge bear hug.  
  
Hermione smiling broadly spoke, "Um, Professor, I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but you are quite old, don't you think 150 is a little late to be getting married?"  
  
"Good heavens no. I'm going to live until I'm 365."  
  
Minerva groaned, "You mean I've got to put up with you THAT long!"  
  
They all laughed at this, and then the rest of the afternoon was taken up with plans being made and Colin taking so many photographs that they were all blinded. The holidays passed quickly and from time to time Harry felt his scar twinge. Then one night after a day that had been free from twinges, Harry had a nightmare of such severity not felt since the one about Frank Bryce. At first the voices were faint but gradually they filled his mind and became loud. "Wormtail, I thought I had explained to you about this." "Y..Yes my L..Lord you did. But don't you think it's a little . a little"  
"A little what Wormtail?" "A little risky my lord." The hard face of Voldemort turned to stone at this point and the red eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously.  
"Risky, Wormtail? What has my life been if not full of risks? I risked much when I opened the chamber, when I killed my parents, when I experimented with spells and enchantments. I risked much when I killed people, when I killed the Potters, when I used his blood to give me back my life. In short if I had taken no risks I would not be here today. You of all people should know that. You who took the biggest risk of all." With these words Wormtail had started to shake, as if the acts of his master, and indeed himself, violently repulsed him. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out, so he shut it and listened to the disgusting voice of his master. The voices faded as Harry turned in his sleep, but the danger was not so close to wake him up and he sank back into his deep sleep with the voices milling round him as he did so. "I trust Wormtail, that the loyalty you showed me last year has not wavered" "Oh no... no my lord."  
"Because if it did, you would find yourself with one less hand than you have now. I have a plan which requires me to have loyal people serving me." Again the voices faded and a look of concentration crossed Harry's face as he sub consciously strained to hear. "And one more thing Wormtail!" "Y. yes my lord?" "I don't care how long it takes to achieve, but I want both Dumbledore and that Weasley girl out of the way so that Potter can finally be defeated." The sound of the cruel, high-pitched laughter that followed echoed loudly in his head and Harry shot up in bed breathing heavily, eyes wide with terror. He was just about to tear back the curtains and shake Ron awake when he thought better of it. Ron was never much good in a crisis, and besides he didn't want to scare any of his friends. It was only a dream after all. Still the memory of it kept chasing round his mind and as he sat on his bed he thought of who he could possibly tell. Dumbledore? No - he didn't want to run to him with every problem. Snape? Ha! The very idea was laughable. Sirius? Maybe - No. Look what happened last time, he'd come rushing back and eaten rats for months. With the hope of sleep extinguished, Harry crept downstairs, only to find Aunt Petunia sitting on the sofa reading a book, which on closer inspection turned out to be "Hogwarts, a history." He laughed to himself imagining Hermione forcing it on her saying, as she had been away twenty years from the magical world she had a lot of catching up to do.  
Petunia looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. She smiled, but it faded as she saw how drawn Harry's face looked. "Harry" she questioned "What is it? What's wrong?" Harry sighed and flopped down beside her raking as hand through his already messy hair. "How much do you know about the last few years?" "A fair bit. Dumbledore told me some, and Remus filled in the rest." "Well I sometimes get these dreams when." "When you see something that's happening or going to happen?" Harry looked astonished. "But how?" "I had one once, I didn't see your parents, that would have been awful. I saw a man named Pettigrew blow up a whole street. The odd thing was, I saw it from his perspective and I never really understood what it meant until Remus explained." Harry looked stunned. Over the past few days his aunt had continued to surprise him, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to this new person, but then again he'd been able to get used to being a wizard. "Anyway" Petunia continued, "what was your dream about, by the look on your face it seems serious." "it's a bit blurry now, all I can really remember is Wormtail and Voldemort arguing over risks and Voldemort saying he wanted Ginny and Dumbledore out of the way so he could attack me." Harry looked up at this point and was surprised to see that Petunia was deep in thought. If he'd told Ron or Hermione they would have panicked. "Why only those two?" Petunia asked "why not all your friends?" Harry contemplated this and then said: "well Hagrid did say Dumbledore was the only person who Voldemort was afraid of, so with him gone it would make it easier to get to me. And as for Ginny . she's the only one who has been used by him apart from me." "Also" Petunia said with a wry smile "she's very special to you. Honestly Harry, you're such a boy!" Harry grinned guiltily and became extremely interested in his hands. "Have you told her yet?" "Told her what?"  
"Told her your true feelings." "But . but I" Petunia smiled "Harry, it's plain every time you two are together. You should tell her sometime, don't make the same mistake I did - even if the person in your life is a werewolf!"  
Harry laughed at this "So you know then?"  
"Yes, and to be honest, I don't care, he'll always be the same person. Just promise you'll tell her?" Harry nodded and went to bed after also promising to talk to Dumbledore about his dream the next day.  
  
The next morning Harry walked out towards the lake deep in thought. He had just told Dumbledore his dream, and the old wizard seemed to be very concerned about the meaning of it. He had left him thinking about whom he should contact for support and extra protection for the students. A couple of hours later Ginny came running out to him, she collapsed breathless beside him and they sat in silence for a while simply enjoying one another's company until Harry spoke and told her of the dream. They were discussing it as Professor Figg came out. She came to a stop by him and spoke. "Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you - you too Ginny. Hermione and Ron are there already." They soon arrived, worry making them hurry, they noticed that the others were both looking apprehensive as well. At last Dumbledore spoke. "I have been meditating" he said "on what you told me this morning and there is one key element to how far Voldemort can hurt you here. I am right, am I not, in thinking that you overheard some of his plans in a dream last summer?" Harry nodded the affirmative as Dumbledore continued "and you also had another dream, in a similar style last night?" "Yes" "I see. Harry, I do realise this may be painful for you, but if you would cast your mind back to the night of the third task, are you absolutely certain that after Pettigrew removed your blood he put it into the cauldron?" Harry considered this very carefully for a moment "Yes, I'm sure he did . I told you last year that he said that if he used mine, he would be able to touch me." "Harry" Dumbledore said gravely "he now has an even bigger link with you than before, I am not sure how much protection this castle can offer you. Even with our best efforts he may still find a way, so you must be on your guard at all times. Also I have sent for Mr Olliviander, because your wand is no good in a duel against Voldemort, and so you need another for emergencies." Dumbledore was interrupted by two owls, which flew once round the room and then landed softly on the desk. He read the letter and then looked at the expectant faces in front of him. "These letters contain some very important information which I think you should all be made aware of. The first is from Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Albus,  
Following the events of last summer, Fudge has been particularly difficult and has been spreading a rumour around the ministry, saying that you have made up the existence of Voldemort to keep Hogwarts open. He's been losing popularity and power rapidly over the past few months and Mundugus, Amos and I, plus some others feel it is time we had a new Minister for Magic, although I am not sure how Cornelius will act. I thought you should know this, as we need to act quickly as he is threatening to either take you from your post, or close the school entirely. He has of course got Lucius Malfoy's support in this, who has been at the ministry constantly over the past few weeks. I will write again when I have anything significant to tell of.  
Arthur Weasley  
Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Dumbledore looked up "I have no need to tell you all that this situation is extremely serious, and the letter from Professor Snape confirms my feelings.  
  
"Dumbledore,  
I have little time to write my news, but it is my duty to tell you that Voldemort is gathering together his old followers, and is forming some new connections as well. There are new Death Eaters to make up for the ones who have either been killed or are in Azkaban, and it also appears that he has had a letter of support from a ministry worker, the identity of which I am not entirely certain, but I will find out. Increase the protection around the castle, he cant apparate but Voldemort has his ways. I do have some good news however. The giants have broken their allegiance with Voldemort and there is nothing he can do to stop them. I expect they will reach Hogwarts shortly as Hagrid told his mother before he died not to trust the ministry. I have to go; my position may have been detected.  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus."  
  
Dumbledore rose and paced round the room, pausing only to stroke Fawkes. He turned to face the four students and saw that they were very confused. Ginny had been deep in thought and spoke first. "We've got the giants on our side now, but wont people refuse to work with them?" Dumbledore smiled "some will of course, but most people will see that their powers are a great help to us, and anyone willing to help the dark side is welcome to me." Harry also looked a little thoughtful and asked "professor, what IS The Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore's mouth twitched as he spoke "Ah! I'm glad you asked that. In the darkest days of Voldemort's reign, there was a group of wizards who swore to protect others and fight when necessary. I decided that it was time to revive this group. We called it The Order of the Phoenix because a phoenix's powers are only used for good things and on good wizards. You can see from Mr Weasley's letter that he is a member of the order."  
  
This speech was greeted with a stunned silence, only broken when Dumbledore said "now what were we talking of?" Ron stirred at the sound of his voice. He seemed to have been shaken out of a trance, which was probably true since he had been looking at hermione. "Err. wands, sir" he said after a moments thought. "Yes, indeed" Dumbledore said with faint amusement in his voice. "Another thing that I should warn you all about, and not just Harry, is the fact that he may use any one of you as bait to lure Harry into danger. Therefore I want you all to be on your guard, don't, however, confine yourselves to these walls. Provided you exercise caution you may do whatever you wish . within reason. The only thing left for me to do is say good luck with the quidditch match. I am sure you will give the slytherin team a run for their money." And chuckling at his own joke, Dumbledore ushered them all out of his office.  
  
The holidays were well and truly over, and the new term brought even more quidditch practise for Harry, Ron and Ginny, and endless worrying and nagging about the "imminent" exams for Hermione. The Gryffindors were going to play the Slytherins the third Saturday of the term and Harry found that he was even more nervous than usual now that he had a whole team to worry about. He was grateful at least that after a vigorous training session his mind was too tired to do anything other than sleep peacefully.  
  
The day of the match was cold, but devoid of any nasty weather. Harry was extremely glad that only the team and Hermione were in the great hall. He encouraged everyone to eat something, then realised he was behaving exactly like Oliver Wood, and so shut up and had some breakfast himself. Twenty minutes before the start of the match, Harry gathered the team together in the changing room. He faced them and said: "I realise that this match is going to be hard, and the slytherins will try every means to put you off, injure you or be just plain sneaky, so be on your guard and do your best." He led Dennis over to a corner and said: "I've watched Malfoy all week and he's definitely got something planned, just be ready to grab my broom if anything goes wrong, and remember the moves I taught you." Dennis gulped and nodded and then sat in a corner muttering to himself.  
  
Harry looked at his watch and stood beckoning for the team to do likewise. He put out his hand and the others piled theirs on top of his. "All for one" they shouted "and one for all!" They walked out onto the pitch and saw that the slytherins were doing likewise. Madame Hooch was standing in the middle looking a little apprehensive as to what the two teams were going to do to each other this time. Harry turned and saw Hermione and Neville waving a big Gryffindor flag and the bright flashes told him that Colin wasn't very far away. The whistle blew and each team kicked off the ground into the air. The roars of the crowd rang in Harry's ears, as the players zipped in and out of each other. He could hear Lee Jordan excitedly doing the commentary and even the Slytherins seemed to be on their best behaviour. "And Angelina has caught the quaffle!" Lee enthusiastically told the crowd, "and she's speeding up the pitch - Harry's obviously been putting in a lot of - OI!" Just as it seemed Angelina was going to get to the goal unharmed, the biggest of the Slytherin chasers flew sideways into her making her drop the ball. The crowd groaned as Madame hooch blew her whistle and awarded the gryffindors a penalty. The crowd held it's breath as Angelina brought her arm back and threw the ball straight through the middle of the hoop without a trace of difficulty because the slytherin keeper had foolishly dived downwards. Harry grinned to himself as his team scored over and over. If the quaffle actually managed to reach the other end, Ron stopped them effortlessly, with the help of the twins who superbly manipulated their bludgers, sending them in all directions and nearly breaking Marcus Flint's nose. Suddenly Harry saw a glint of gold at the far end of the pitch and sped off at high speed. Too late he realised that Malfoy had tricked him, and he sped headlong into Malfoy's broom, sending them both spiralling down towards the earth. Harry heard the shouts of the spectators, and then everything went black and he heard no more.  
  
Harry was jolted awake by a huge roar. He looked round him in a bemused fashion and realised that he was in the hospital wing. He slipped on his glasses and noticed with a grin that Draco was in a bed a little way away, and thankfully still out cold. Then a clatter of footsteps on the stairs outside told him that very soon the room would be exceedingly full. Sure enough the boor burst open and in poured a mass of people in red and gold robes, with ear splitting grins on their faces. Harry looked from one to another "well" he said impatiently "what happened?" Ginny pushed through the mass that was her brothers and sat down on the side of the bed. "WELL" she said with an air of great satisfaction, "you and Malfoy collided head on, and it was all very scary, but Dumbledore made sure the both of you didn't hit the ground too hard. Actually you both looked a little bit like feathers the way you floated down." "GET ON WITH IT!" shouted Ron and the twins "Anyway" Ginny said, glaring at her brothers "we had a time out, because although WE had a sub, they didn't. So they had to swap a chaser in instead. Oh it was so funny. can you imagine Warrington trying to do what you do?!" Harry laughed at this visual image and listened as she carried on. "So the match started again, and with one less chaser the slytherins weren't doing sp well . although they made up for it in bludgers work, both Angelina and Katie got hurt a bit. Well, with all the distraction no one was paying very much attention to Dennis and he suddenly saw something and sped off, but he was knocked of course by a bludgers, I think... Anyway he swerved and he caught the snitch!" "WHAT?!?" Harry said very excitedly, "how?" Ginny looked a bit confused, so Fred took over and said, "Well the clever boy managed to scoop it up in the trailing arm of his robes!" Harry's face lit up with a huge smile "He managed to pull of the Plumpton Pass? That's wonderful .. where is he?" George laughed "well he was a bit dazed when he got off the broom, and Colin caught him before we could drag him off. He's probably still out there now!"  
  
A groan sounded from the other bed and they all turned to look as Malfoy gingerly raised his head, and promptly fainted again when he saw the opposing team standing round his bed and glowering at him.  
  
Their victory over slytherin put them in second place. They had won 270 - 30 and so Harry to catch the snitch if they were 40 points ahead of Ravenclaw, who they were playing in the middle of March. For now though the teachers seemed to feel as though they needed every chance to prepare for their 0.W.L's and the homework started piling up that gave everyone the feeling that they were soon going to drown in it.  
  
One day Colin came running towards Ginny arms waving madly. "Ginny .. I've .. Got .. To tell . you .. Something" he managed to say between long panting breaths. Ginny looked concerned and pulled him to one side of the corridor "what is it?" "Well" puffed Colin "I've just been having divination and Professor Trelawny told me -" "Oh for goodness sake!" cried Ginny exasperatedly "if she told you that you were going to die, don't you believe it!" "No" Colin cried, clearly upset "she didn't. She said that The Dark Lord would be able to penetrate the inside of Hogwarts and he would hurt more people if he was not stopped." Ginny looked momentarily concerned, but then recovered and said "Oh Colin, she was just trying to scare you, don't take any notice." "But that's just the thing, she was acting like normal, she'd gone into a kind of . trance." The word "trance" triggered something in Ginny's mind and after sending someone to find Harry, she dragged Colin up to see Dumbledore. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, as he listened to Colin's story, and turned to see Dumbledore deep in concentration. "It seems to me" he said with the faintest trace of amusement in his voice "that Professor Trelawny has made her third real prediction - and if it indeed is going to come true, as the last two have, we will have to be very careful about how we act from now on."  
  
The atmosphere in the common room that night was nothing short of miserable. Even Fred and George seemed to be in sombre moods, and everyone was either working or in their rooms.  
  
At about ten in the evening Harry heard tapping on the windows and saw Hedwig fluttering outside. He rushed to open the window and saw that she had two letter attached to her leg. He quickly untied them and read them quietly to Ginny.  
  
The first was from Sirius. "Harry,  
  
Dumbledore told me about the dream. It's serious so don't take it lightly. Something's happened at the ministry, although I'm not sure what it is. I'll be coming up for the quidditch match, so don't get into any trouble before then.  
  
Sirius. Harry sighed, "he's constantly telling me not to get into trouble, but look what he did. He's not exactly a shining example!"  
  
Ginny merely smiled and urged him to read the other one.  
  
He opened it and exclaimed in surprise "Gin.. It's from your mum!" "Harry" it said in an urgent scrawl  
  
"Fudge has been kidnapped and the whole of the ministry is in uproar. I'm coming to stay in Hogwarts, as Arthur doesn't think it's safe in the burrow. And seeing as Malfoy knows where we live I don't either.  
  
Molly" The shock of Fudge's kidnap permeated throughout the whole of the castle. Only the slytherins seem to find any joy in the situation, and molly's thoughts about Malfoy seemed to be right, as Draco went around looking positively radiant.  
  
"Father says" Harry overheard him saying one day "that Fudge won't ever return, the dark lord will kill him, in a matter of weeks. And I know father will get the top job, everyone is so scared of him, they won't dare oppose."  
  
"Oh, he's horrible" Hermione wailed when they had got to the common room.  
  
"Yeah" Ron agreed "D'you reckon McGonagall would let us turn him into a ferret now?"  
  
Even Ron's joke didn't help lift the tension. Harry knew that with the disappearance of Fudge, he, and a lot of other people, were in an extreme amount of danger. Other people had also felt the tight pull of the enclosing danger and perhaps that was why McGonagall kept Harry behind after class and said: "Potter, I know you probably won't appreciate my reasons for doing this, but I think that you should stop playing quidditch. We have got an excellent replacement in Dennis Creevy and I really do not think that you are safe at the present moment." Harry looked outraged at first, but then sighed and said in a calm tone: "I know I'm not safe. I haven't been safe for the last five years, but it's the only thing that keeps me sane. I feel free when I'm in the air, it's as if he can't get me when I'm flying. I promise not to take risks." Minerva smiled as he said this and replied "you know, I often see a bit of me in you when you speak like that. Goodness only knows why I'm letting you carry on - I must be going soft in my old age. I'll have to talk to Albus about that." With the promise of quidditch and the Easter holidays fast approaching, Harry felt his spirits lift slightly, but at the back of his mind a little voice told him that all was not well, and the fact that nothing had happened was not something to celebrate.  
  
The Easter holidays came and Harry found that he was working extra hard because of his exams. Molly Weasley arrived, as did Sirius and they went around looking pensive and nervous. They talked constantly to Dumbledore who also looked extremely tired and worn. Harry found himself reflecting on the fact that he had never seen him look so old. Nothing Harry did seemed to lighten his spirits. One night he stood up quickly shocking Hermione, Ginny and Ron who were playing exploding snap. "It's no good. I can't sit around and wait for something to happen. I should be out there trying to do something!" Ginny looked alarmed and turned to the others for help. "It's no use Harry" Hermione said soothingly "you can't just go walking off in the hope of finding him. All you can do is try to prepare for whatever might happen." Harry nodded grimly. "I know. But I just feel so stupid waiting. If I'm going to have to face him I'd rather do it sooner than later."  
  
The next few weeks were torment for Harry. Constantly on the lookout for Voldemort, he hardly got any rest and became increasingly jumpy at the slightest noise or movement. He was thankful that the last quidditch match was close at hand, so that he would have one less thing to worry about.  
  
The night before the match, Harry slept fitfully. The cold laugh of Voldemort echoed round his head and his scar burned fiercely. He woke at daybreak, knowing that any further sleep was denied to him. He seemed to simply go though the motions as he went down to breakfast and into the changing rooms. But once in there, his whole attitude changed. He knew that his father had given him this very special gift and that the whole of his house was relying on him. They had to win, and Harry knew that he could do it.  
  
As he flew, he listened to the excited voice of Lee, as he commentated on the match. "And Angelina passes to Ginny and she strides up the pitch. Careful now! YES! She managed it! Fantastic!" Lee was so loud and enthusiastic that Harry was almost deafened, he certainly felt sorry for McGonagall who was in her usual place right next to him and looked as if her head was going to explode.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Lee's voice faded into nothing. Harry felt his broom turn towards the ground and he found that he was racing very fact towards a huge shimmery something. It was as large as a doorway and no matter how hard he strained against the fierce pull; he couldn't get his broom to turn in another direction. Suddenly something gold flew round his head. He reached out, grabbed the snitch and threw it as hard as he could behind him. Seconds later he felt himself passing through the shimmery haze, sending him slamming onto the ground. "Welcome Harry" a malicious voice said behind him.  
  
"I don't care!" Ginny's voice screamed from Dumbledore's office. "I wouldn't care if TEN dark wizards were all standing in a line and intent on killing him, I would still want to help him. I know there's a way to get to him, and if you old fuddie duddies are all to scared to help me, then I'll go on my own!" The people around her looked completely amazed at her outburst. Molly looked as though she was going to cry, and Minerva didn't look best pleased at having a pupil screaming at her. "Ginny" she said in a measured tone of voice "I appreciate that you and Harry are close, and naturally you do want to do whatever is in your power to do, but I really think it's impossible for you to follow." "Do you think," Ginny screamed, "that if Harry didn't want me to follow, he would have thrown me this?" she opened her palm and held out the tiny walnut shaped snitch. The others gasped; a look of delight crossed Minerva's face, but quickly disappeared as she first remembered the situation, and secondly noticed something that Ginny had not. She looked critically at the necklace that Ginny was wearing; she turned to Dumbledore visibly shocked at said "Albus, it's . glowing" Everyone turned to look as the old wizard grinned, "I've been wondering how long someone would notice that. You see Miss Weasley, the necklace that Mr. Potter bought for you, contains a powerful charm that enables the wearer to suffer no hurt. By wearing this, Voldemort will have little or no affect on you, so you will be able to help Harry." Ginny's face lit up "so I can go then?" "Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I think you will be of use. Just be careful, Voldemort is powerful and may be able to break through it, like he broke through our defence. Whatever happens, come back alive."  
  
Ginny walked out onto the quidditch pitch, surrounded by Petunia, Dumbledore, McGonagall, her family and hermione. She knew that to find the place where Harry had disappeared, she had to imitate his movements, so she climbed onto her broom and flew high into the air, whilst the others hovered around to see where she had disappeared, so that they could be close at hand if need be. Suddenly, as she circled the pitch she saw the shimmering doorway a few meters from the forest. Straightening her back, she flew straight for it, and went though it as easily as Harry had done, coming to a stop on the other side with a faint "pop."  
  
All the time during Ginny's outburst, Harry had been facing his archenemy. Voldemort had been talking in a soft slippery voice about the last year, and how Harry was not going to get away this time. Harry heard a faint "pop", but not wanting to distract Voldemort, he did not pay any attention. That is until he heard a familiar voice behind him say:  
  
"Hello Riddle."  
  
Harry cautiously turned his head, lest this be another trick of Voldemorts. Seconds later, however, his jaw dropped and we was running towards the girl he loved (a/n ok totally sappy that it even makes ME sick! But I don't care. Because of the urgency to finish this damned thing, I would like to say that some very strange sentences occur, as I was bored! Ha!) "Ginny" he breathed "get out of here. It's much too dangerous." Ginny's eyes glinted. "So you're allowed to die, and I'm not?" she demanded "I think" Voldemort purred, "it would be best to let her stay. Killing two is just as easy as one." "Exactly!" proclaimed Ginny triumphantly. She paused, seeing the shocked look on Harry's face. "Well I don't mean exactly that, I just want to help."  
  
Voldemort smiled, making him look twice as ugly and twice as evil. "A wise choice Weasley. However I think I will wait a little before dispatching you both. Wormtail, the curtain, if you please."  
  
A black curtain behind Voldemort suddenly fell, and Ginny shrieked in horror at the sight that met her eyes. In the middle of a huge circle of death eaters, Cornelius Fudge was raised on a large pedestal looking frightened out of his wits. As his scared eyes registered on the boy below him, his face visibly relaxed. Voldemort noted this and delicately fingering his wand turned towards Fudge. "If you believe this boy will be of any use to you, you are severely mistaken."  
  
Harry lowered his eyes to the ground as the harsh words followed by a flash of green light rent the calm air. A second gasp from Ginny made him look up.  
  
Fudge was still on his high pedestal. A few feet away the body of a death eater lay. Voldemort stalked over and ripped the mask off the body. Harry allowed a gasp to escape his lips as the face of Severus Snape was exposed. "You honestly thought" said the acidic voice of Voldemort "that I didn't know Snape had taken on his former role? You really are a deluded lot aren't you?" He turned towards Fudge, "alright Cornelius, you may come down now. Take your place where Snape was standing."  
  
Harry couldn't take it in. in a simultaneous burst of rage he and Ginny jumped up and started firing hexes at all the death eaters they could. At first startled, the death eaters started hitting back. Harry turned to Ginny. "There's only one thing to do now." "And what's that?" she panted "RUN!" Harry screamed levitating the body of Snape and chasing towards the shimmering doorway.  
  
They burst through it startling the anxious people on the other side. "To the castle" Harry screamed as he ran. At these words they all chased after Harry until they reached the safety of the castle. Dumbledore performed a powerful locking spell on the doors and turned round to face Harry. "Ok - what happened - why is Snape's body floating up the stairs?" Harry brought the body of Snape to a rest on a table and then began to speak. "Voldemort killed him. It looked as though he was going to kill Fudge-" "Fudge?" McGonagall interrupted "he was there?" "Yes" said Ginny "on this huge pedestal." Harry continued wearily, "but he killed Snape and then told Fudge to stand in the space created by Snape."  
  
McGonagall's mouth dropped open in shock, and Hermione asked incredulously "you mean that nice man has become a Death Eater?" Harry merely nodded and tuned away. There was silence until it was shattered by a loud boom from outside. Dumbledore resolutely straightened his back, raising his wand to the invisible threat. He turned and in a calm voice began making orders. "Minerva - I want you to go and make sure the houses are secure, locked and have silencing charms on them. Oh and for goodness sake if you meet Sybil and she says anything about our love life, don't listen to the old bat!" Minerva allowed herself a steely smile and with a last look around raced off towards slytherin with a speed that was surprising for a woman her age.  
  
Another loud bang from outside brought them all back to reality, and to the fact that there were ten new faces who had somehow managed to slip past McGonagall's beady eye. "Malfoy" snarled Ron "aren't you the wrong side of the door?" Draco managed a smirk, but both Hermione and Mrs Weasley noticed it wasn't up to his usual standard. "Well, I don't particularly want to fight with you bunch of idiots, but since Voldemort wants to kill me I may as well get killed doing something honourable for once."  
  
Petunia - who had been silent whilst most of this was going on whispered confusedly to Remus "Why should Voldemort want to kill him? I thought his dad was one of the best in the business." "Well technically, yes" said Draco who had overheard her "but apparently because I had a crush on Ginny-" This got a big "WHAT?" from Ron "-he thinks I'm a muggle lover, and therefore not worthy of his superior power."  
  
"That's all very well for Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore "but I very much doubt that this lot have the same excuse for being in this vicinity- so would you mind telling us why exactly you are here?"  
  
After a lot of explaining it turned out that Cho felt a strong determination to defeat the forces that had killed Cedric. The Creevey's were there because they wanted to photograph the battle, so that if anyone died their families would know they had fought bravely. And the whole of Harry's dorm had never been back to the tower as they were assisting Neville with a spell to turn people into stone.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the motley crew as big bangs caused the walls of the castle to shudder. He had given then their orders and then turned towards Petunia. "My dear" he said kindly "I would feel more comfortable if you were out of harms way - Remus would you escort her to Hufflepuff.. It is the safest." "Nonsense!" exclaimed Petunia. "I'll stay here - I'll be of use." Harry overheard and hurried over. "But you haven't done any magic since your first year - You'll have forgotten everything." Petunia's eyes twinkled "Oh will I? And how do you suppose Dudley got so fat, or the house was kept so clean? I'm not superwoman!" The comic images this created were cut dreadfully short by the great hall's door cracking as if about to give in to the pressure of outside.  
  
"Action stations everyone!" cried Dumbledore, and no sooner were the words out of his mouth, then the doors flew open revealing Voldemort and a gigantic throng of Death Eaters, with a quivering Fudge and Wormtail either side.  
  
What followed happened in a huge whirl of colours, although some parts were clearer, like when Draco advanced on his father killing him, only to be killed himself by Voldemort moments later. The battle raged on with many deaths on either side and many casualties. In a moment of quiet, when most people had paused in the fierce fighting, Voldemort prowled towards Harry. "You can't escape this time Potter, the protection your mother left you is in me also, and I'm not foolish enough to use my wand against yours."  
  
To the onlookers, the scene was reminiscent of a scene from a western - that is if any of them had ever seen a western. Both of them had their hands slightly raised over where they kept their wands and were waiting for the "draw." Harry simply nodded and drew out the wand Dumbledore had given him, flashing a quick look round to see Dumbledore quietly watching in the corner. The battle between then was excruciating. Harry was under the crustatious curse, but valiantly managed to conquer it. Something strange, however, was happening to Voldemort. At each curse he seemed to weaken, and as Harry noticed this a lecture about spells from Hermione came into his head and he quickly muttered "Banisho" and quite suddenly Voldemort disappeared with a loud bang.  
  
Harry hardly daring to believe he was safe did not open his eyes until he felt Ginny's arms around him. Slowly turning he saw the devastation around him. Quite a few Death Eaters lay on the ground but interspersed among them were the bodies of Draco and Dennis Creevy. Neville had managed to do something useful for once and had hid under a table quietly turning people into stone.  
  
Harry turned to face his aunt who looked as though she was going to start wailing at any moment. She reached out and enveloped him in a hug that said more than words ever could.  
  
A few weeks later, on the last day of term, the whole school was gathered in a pink and white decorated hall, rather shocked to find themselves watching the wedding of Dumbledore and McGonagall. As the ceremony ended Dumbledore called for silence said "This year has been a very surprising one. One in which we have found that enemies have fought each other side by side, and a few of them have even given their lives for the cause. It is clear we are not safe yet, but whilst this unity continues, I feel sure that the battle for good and evil will be won by the right side in the end."  
  
As Harry got on the train he could still feel the presence of his enemy, but knew that as long as the people around him remained loyal then the good side would prevail, and Voldemort would eventually be defeated. 


End file.
